Gwen (Total Drama)
During the first few episodes of Total Drama Island, Gwen acts aggressively defensive and pessimistic. Despite her seemingly cold, harsh attitude, Gwen is not a bitter person, but is rather suspicious and very cautious about whom she lets into her life. When she was handcuffed to Geoff in Tri-Armed Triathlon, she wound up revealing that she was never invited to a party, and sometimes wished that she could be a party girl. Gwen seems to give off the impression that she wants to join the crowd, but believes she won't fit in with it. Therefore, she became a Goth or lone wolf who spends most of her time in solitude. Gwen is smart, independent, level-headed, and is able to complete almost all challenges without much difficulty. This ability allows her to become Total Drama Island's runner-up. She has also made several good friends on the island. She harbors a dislike of Heather, who has done many cruel things to her, such as reading her diary aloud. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia, as seen in Phobia Factor and The Tresaure of Dr. Mclean. Personality Gwen was a loner, sarcastically, scary, and rude; she uses this personality to make sure no one won't bother her and making enemies. In future episodes and seasons Gwen shows her true colors, she is a very kind, fun-loving, friendly, brave, self-less, smart, an independent young woman and sometimes acting motherly towards Owen and DJ; with these true personalities she managed to make a few friends and winning the heart of her new troublemaking boyfriend Duncan. Gwen and Sam Manson Gwen might been inspired by Sam Manson a character from Danny Phantom, in fact both girls share many similarities: * Both are goths. * Both are environmentalists. * Both wear boots, mini skirt, panty hose and a choker. * Both have a unique lip color. * Both have short black hair. * Both have pale skin. * Both "fear" the sun. * Both like to get their revenge. * Both like Punk music and horror films. * Both hate girly girl clothing. * Both hate girly activities like, modeling and beauty pageants. * Both have the ability to draw. * Both believe in the paranormal and karama. * Both like to study the paranormal, mythology, and infamous people. * Both like to play pranks. * Both are smart, independent, sarcasticlly, brave, humble and friendly. * Both are in a relationship with their true love: Gwen with Duncan and Sam with Danny. * Both shared their first real kiss with their true love and becoming his girlfriend in season 3 of their respective series. * Both dated a different guy before dating their true mate: Gwen with Trent and Sam with Gregor. * Both denied being attracted to the troublemaker and saying " We are only friends." * Both are enemies with the popular girl: Heather and Paulina. * Both have been given a nick name by the popular girl: weird goth girl (Gwen) and goth geek (Sam). * Both had a love rival/enemy who are Hispanic: Courtney and Paulina. * Both have a semi-friendhsip with the African girl: LeShawana and Valerie. * Both have two female enemies of their respective show: Heather and Courtney and Valerie and Paulina. * Both get very jealous when the popular girl is flirting her "delinquent" crush: Heather and Valerie. * Both have attracted many guys. * Both are not found pretty by the adult single guy: Chris McLane and Mr.Lancer. * Both have an enemey who are adult man: Chris McLane and Vlad Plasmius/Masters. * Both have a happy loving mother who wears a pink dress and have a perm hair style. * Both have a grandmother who are goth and still have interest in the Goth subculutre. * Both have traveled around the world. * Both characters are voiced by the same actress, who had voiced other female characters from other shows that been created by the same creator(s). * Gwen is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock who also plays: Jen Masterson from 6teen and Fin McCloud's sister from Stoked. * Sam is voiced by Grey DeLisle who also plays: Vickey and Tootie from The Fairly Odd Parents and Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy. Trivia Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Rude Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Feline Heroes Category:Heroines Category:In love heros Category:Lead Females Category:Blue Heroes Category:Brown Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Black Heroes Category:Goths Category:Sexy Heroines Category:Pure of heart Category:Canadian Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes